User talk:Dr. Clayton Forrestor
The beatings will continue until morale improves. |info-c = slate |info-fc = gold }} * * :exerpt from forum re:dlc "maybe not a whole planet . . .id settle for a forest moon . . . with ewoks to shoot (heh, heh)Dr. Clayton Forrestor 10:41, December 2, 2009 (UTC)" =Welcome= Hi, my screen name is Dr. Clayton Forrestor. you can call me Dr. F. i am a sysop (administrator) for this wikia. if i can be of service in any way please contact me. enjoy. --> Minions of Dr. F ---- Darkseide A LB gamer ---- The Chatting Sysops DR. F is available for chat on aim/google user = DrCForrestor - on xfire = drclaytonforrestor and skype = The_Evil_Dr_F is available as thedarkestmeepit on google is available as Fenrakk101 on google ::::::::::::I prefer MSN over AIM =P 18:50, February 20, 2010 (UTC) can be reached via email at fryguy42@gmail.com. Xfire and Steam chat services are also available. =Glossary of (un)familiar terms= drop your term here and someone will define it. ---- shotty: shotgun DPS: damage per second proc: Proc is a common term used primarily in game programming to refer to an event - a "procedure" - triggered under particular circumstances. stack: end result is additive (+150% critical damage from sniper rifle stacks with mordecai's +6% critical damage from deadly skill) DOT: damage over time area of effect: "splash damage" non-point focal damage over area FPRPG: first person role playing game Flinch: is when you shoot an enemy and they temporarily stop, like how shooting a charging Badass Psycho enough can make it stop for a moment. Non-Trigger Damage: bullet and rocket damage only, not elemental (proc:see above) damage. directed damage not involving DOT or area of effect. this term was made up by a user for use on his/her forum and should in no way be considered a gaming term Accuracy Recovery: this is the time it takes your sights to stop wavering and give you an _accurate_ sight picture. construct: a weapon/item put together in WT so that it is legit however it has all parts geared for a purpose (damage, tech, ROF, recharge, regen, power) WT: Willowtree ROF: Rate of fire namespace: user namespace mainspace: main namespace speedloader: the half/full moon clips depicted in the game, used to load revolver, shotgun and sniper cylinders. clip: incorrectly used to replace magazine. unfortunately due to the ignorance rule it is more widely used and must be trained out of initiates into the military, arms and/or munitions industries and those choosing to speak coherently. (does gearbot actually use the words "clip size" for magazine size?) The Fudd: the seeming dance performed by players sorting through craw or loot-n-the-box drops. slowly moving, weapon in hand, looking down or directly ahead. "be vewy kwyette, im hunting ___" aggro: short for aggravate, is an internal measurement for how much of a threat the AI considers an individual player to be. The more aggro a player holds, the more highly that player will be prioritized for attacks and skill usage by the AI. Commonly misused instead of the term "pull" (i.e. aggro that enemy = pull that enemy). kite: staying at a distance, using ranged attacks, and running whenever the enemy comes near. the player doing the kiting leads the enemy around. =Conversations= 17:47, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Maybe it's time you should see Dr. F about ENGORGE!! He'll prescribe to almost anyone. Daemmerung 18:37, March 8, 2011 (UTC) Signatures Do only sysops,moderators or admins get unique custom signatures? ☻BLObOrt☻ 16:18, March 17, 2010 (UTC) No, Any user can have a custom signature if they wish, there is a section on my talk page which tells you how, look for Claptraps post< 16:58, March 17, 2010 (UTC) j-nox is correct. anyone can have a custom sig. make a page with your sig. then make a page refering to the first. enter the second page into your preferences pane for signature. it is preferable to have these pages under your user:namespace (such as user:blobort/sig & user:blobort/sig/prefs) 20:20, March 17, 2010 (UTC) Borderlands 2 *cough* This ignores the high likelihood of a "Borderlands 2 Wiki". -- WarBlade 07:42, September 23, 2010 (UTC) :aha! i have you at last! borderlands 2 already defaults here! ha ha, you fell victim to one of the classic blunders! ::*cough* Highfive... anyone...?? :D 08:12, September 23, 2010 (UTC) Here comes the flood Of new guys. All able men to the portside armaments! Batton down the article hatches! You called it though. ;)GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 18:29, September 27, 2010 (UTC)}} =New Conversations= start here ::*vacation ubx commented out 01:27, November 1, 2011 (UTC) :i know bukkit plays minecraft. 02:54, November 1, 2011 (UTC) ::(bukkit invented minecraft.) 23:15, November 7, 2011 (UTC) Re: aching the Cake I honestly don't know, never having played Portal. It was there already, I just reworded it and added the link (Or tried to anyway) Idk why but I keep getting the Target page bar and text to display bar jumbled up. The Milkman 21:08, November 4, 2011 (UTC) :its more of a remember the format kinda thing i believe, ie - portal or portal 02:46, November 5, 2011 (UTC) You do get a little pic of the cake at the end of a hallway with the platforms on the railway... right before the crematorium. 04:07, November 5, 2011 (UTC) pre-emptive strike before the official borderlands forums lay claim to all BL2 content i am throwing down the gauntlet in the arena of content inspiration and reference: *Salvador's Sexual Tyrannosaurus skill is totally me! see and the nlwi's. 23:13, November 7, 2011 (UTC) :GBX owns whatever they can say was created by or for their copyrighted game. hence pearlescent (vice ultra white or cyan). i, for one, would not be surprised to see a Crow's Nest in the new game. or a behind the wall spawning arena like 5th Column. 01:13, November 8, 2011 (UTC) :doc straightface is sans fun vice doc f. *gasface 02:34, November 8, 2011 (UTC) TFC not installing hey doc, i recently DL'ed the 5th column, and i went to run the installer and it couldn't find anything to do w/ my install directory, can you help me by either telling me what to do or me the files and the ones for the scrap hole (and The Abandoned Badlands (if you have it))(w/ a text document telling me where to put the files). because i really wanna play TFCand the others that I specified. 03:45, November 8, 2011 (UTC) :if you have the steam copy of the game i cannot help at this time unless there is an update to the thread linked. for vanilla install i recommend (being the type not prone to trusting installers) unpacking the files with 7zip and placing them in a working folder C:\Anywhere. and then copy/pasting them to the willowgame folder by hand. if needed i may have a compressed drag and drop version i could send via raptr. let me know which. 03:47, November 8, 2011 (UTC) ::note - steam patch is incompatible w/ dr. zed patch :::I've got the vanilla game, and why can't you send me a message w/ the email user function, and then i'll reply so you can actually attach a .rar file with all the files i need (just sayin that, because i'm outta net at home and i can DL the files at school w/ the email that i use here (it's a different address to my raptr one (and unfortunately, i cant access raptr, or the email address that is connected to my raptr acct @ school))). 04:03, November 8, 2011 (UTC) ah, i see. two of my email addresses are stated on my talk page under chatting sysops. ill see about finding that file then. 04:40, November 8, 2011 (UTC) secret forum police :see Forum:Dein_SS_auf_der_forums }} BL2 $10k preorder i think i'll wait for the steam sale. Aussies really love their BL2. http://www.msxbox-world.com/news/article/18096/retailer-lists-borderlands-2-for-9999.html 23:31, February 17, 2012 (UTC)thumb|Want it Cheaper? Trade Your Old Car House! Borderlands 2 is on sale? where? I will pay any price! Does it have free shipping for over $50 purchase? I need the money if it does. 09:50, February 21, 2012 (UTC) :do my eyes decieve me, or is that an EB (or maybe a JB) sticker (can't tell coz of the res). 01:47, February 22, 2012 (UTC) EB - Oz, mate. that's not a pre-order. *pulls out $10k BL2. this is a pre-order! 01:56, February 22, 2012 (UTC) Thought so, i just couldn't quite tell. 02:22, February 22, 2012 (UTC) Blogvertising A while back, I saw a forum you made about eliminating advertising on this wiki (I was just innocently trolling, honest). Can you provide me a link? 09:45, February 21, 2012 (UTC) :Forum:Coalition_to_ban_adverts. 10:58, February 21, 2012 (UTC) Class specific notes I did not know about that rule. It makes sense for keeping the page clean. I am torn about it since wiki is about information plus it will just keep getting edited. 18:07, February 21, 2012 (UTC) :put it on lilith's page? it is specific to her. 19:23, February 21, 2012 (UTC) It doesnt really matter where it is put. When peeps look up anarchy, they will wonder why there is no mention. Prolly the same for other weapons. Perhaps a class specific section can be made at the bottom of the weapon pages (nightmare, I know) or at least a some links for more info. I personally do not like the UNDO summary of: mentioned on other pages, lets keep this one clean :D 20:14, February 21, 2012 (UTC) :sorry bub. what we like isnt what we get. this was decided _long_ ago. b4 i was a sysop. no class only info. no opinions. they will know because class only info is not on _any_ weapon's page. "lets keep this one clean" was not me, why mention it here? i do say "mentioned elsewhere" often. if you dont like that, well . . . 20:30, February 21, 2012 (UTC) Ahh... mentioned elsewhere in the article is a bit different than mentioned elsewhere on the wiki. I do not require everyone to read everything before editing anything. I was only looking at the situation with new eyes. It's not that big a deal, but I do look at things. 08:35, February 22, 2012 (UTC) :(The Evil Dr. F's note - i do require users to read everything before editing anything. trivia could be limited to the trivia page you know. im crazy enough to do it. go ahead, dare me.) Dude, you can do anything you want... you are the boss. 10:50, February 22, 2012 (UTC) are you editing after everything i write just to get the last word? 10:52, February 22, 2012 (UTC) Does it seem that way? I just caught it. sarcasm vrs. sarcasm. Lets sit back a bit on the issue. I have no problem with the status quo. Read my talk page (i shoulda said that earlier). 11:01, February 22, 2012 (UTC) :i am having enough trouble keeping up with my own vershnarking talk page! why would i want to read yours? 11:15, February 22, 2012 (UTC) :my bad 11:20, February 22, 2012 (UTC) stop I dont want to fight, not with anyone... NOT with NOhara. 11:35, February 22, 2012 (UTC) CSS and Sysop update I've done all I was planning with the css. I'd like to keep css-sysop status for another week, as there will probably still be a few kinks with the monobook skin I'll have to fix. I'll change our templates to reference our new classes in a few days, to limit the impact on users that did not refresh their cache. I may request a 24h site notice about it. :->ty for the temporary privileges. Nobody complained about the css, so I guess there are no bugs. Job is finished. happypal (talk • ) 22:50, March 3, 2012 (UTC) ::BravoZulu. 23:10, March 3, 2012 (UTC) On a completely un-related note, I was actually thinking of applying for the full-admin position. Borderlands 2 is coming, and we'll soon be needing all hands on deck. That and being an admin is fun, and I want in. Do you have any objections to me creating an RFA? happypal (talk • ) 15:23, February 22, 2012 (UTC) :do you not have a certain other wiki to look after? 18:26, February 22, 2012 (UTC) I have many other wikis to look after as a matter of fact! I'm a bureaucrat on 5 other wiks, 2 of which are still active ;) Being an admin on several wikis is not grounds for refusal last time I checked ;) All jokes aside, of course, I know which wiki you are talking about. I do not view this as a problem. When I first told you about it, I said I had no plans whatsoever to leave here, and have continued to work hard. I can only see positive things to having a cross admin: For one, you'd seal me here as an admin. Second, I feel we having a cross admin could create a unique bridge to try to create parallel communities. This is an experiment I'd like to try to carry out fully. And if we forget about that for just a second, I really fucking love the Borderlands wiki anyways, I am skilled and motivated, and want to be an admin here :D Now with the above said, I am currently thinking about applying for full admin, and wanted to probe you about it first. If you feel my "situation" as being something problematic, or if you also feel like we have too many admins, then I will also not insist. As I like to say, we're all adults here, and I won't rage quit for so little either. So long story short: Do you object to a new RFA? happypal (talk • ) 20:30, February 22, 2012 (UTC) :whether or not _i_ have any objection(s) about it should not dissuade you from applying. and we do not have enough admins, imo. 20:57, February 22, 2012 (UTC) So we meet again... Dr. F!!! >:D So.. yeah, I'm back. I plat to be as contributive as I can till the BDL2 comes out ..end of the world comes. Mind updating me with info on what's changed and who's who around ('cept for them oldschoolers, still remember 'em well).' :)' AS awlays.. msg approved by 17:39, February 22, 2012 (UTC) :ZAPH! (read:Norm!). good to see you. we have a few on medical leave but the regs are here, 'cept the sysops. we have Geeters now and teams. the big change is going to be which pages are moved (none) and which are going to be split into 2 for blands 2 content. some new faces are User:Daemmerung and User:Happypal. jump in where you like, you know the drill. 17:59, February 22, 2012 (UTC) A musical offering, possibly inappropriate Drama. Sorry if this is wrong way to do this =/ I posted this on Raz' page(not even sure if I'm doing this right xD). I have logged info for Maya on BL2, using the launch trailer. I can't seem to edit the character page myself so I was curious if someone cost post it who's got power. Maya's skill tree has three paths - Motion, Harmony, and Cataclysm "Mind's Eye" - Harmony skill tree - Increases Critical Hit Damage and Melee Damage. "Sweet Release" - Harmony skill tree - Killing an enemy who you currently have Phaselocked creates Life Orbs, which automatically heal the party. "Wreck" - Harmony skill tree - While you have an enemy Phaselocked you gain increased Fire Rate and Damage with all gun types. "Recompense" - Harmony skill tree - Taking Health damage has a chance to cause your Shields to instantly start charging. Also increases your Shield Recharge Rate. "Res" - Harmony skill tree - You can instantly revive a downed friend by using Phaselock on him/her. "Elated" - Harmony skill tree - While you have an enemy Phaselocked you and your friends Regenerate Health. "Inertia" - Motion skill tree - Killing an enemy causes your Shields to quickly regenerate and increases your Reload Speed for a few seconds. "Kinetic Reflection" - Motion skill tree - After killing an enemy you gain the ability to reflect enemy bullets, sending them flying bacfk toward your enemies. This effect lasts for a short time. "Accelerate" - Motion skill tree - Increases Damage and Bullet Speed with all gun types. "Ward" - Motion skill tree - Improves your Shield Capacity and Shield Recharge Delay. "Suspension" - Motion skill tree - Increases the duration of Phaselock. :other than signing your post the only better way to get it noticed would be to make a note on the Maya talk page. ty, well get it added toute de suite. 15:06, February 23, 2012 (UTC) spam filter strikes again I can't undo the recent wipe to Talk:Class Mod. Dämmerung :ty. thot you had rollback. you do now. 17:30, February 23, 2012 (UTC) ::Dämmerung was added to the list of hilite users. Yeah, that has to be done by hand. happypal (talk • ) 17:45, February 23, 2012 (UTC) :Hey, feels like I gained a few hit points, too. Also, Happy's latest CSSery finally trickled into the cache so I can see again. Off to memorize the new spells-- I'll be back. Dämmerung 17:57, February 23, 2012 (UTC) Sorry I thought it was a misspelling :s Curse Firefox's spellchecker. Carb 0 18:16, February 25, 2012 (UTC) Bureaucrat question First occurred to me when seeing some random es: annotations in some pages I've hacked, but forgotten until I saw User:Wagnike2's recent avalanche of de: additions. I presume that these are references to localized Spanish, German, etc. versions of pages. What do I as an Englisch-using editor need to do to support this effort? Or at least, not to inflict unnecessary damage to this effort? Dämmerung 04:46, March 2, 2012 (UTC) :actually they (both) need help. i suggest washing the text through google translate and upload missing images over there. if they object at least we tried. i doubt they will though. they will let us/you know if were not wanted and the properness of the deutche/enspanol can be assessed by the locals. good question. 04:51, March 2, 2012 (UTC) ::Having been a Bureaucrat on a wiki that actively developed multiple languages, I can say that as an English speaking user, there is NOTHING (or very little) you can do to help. At best, you can upload images for them, but you'll quickly realize how hard it is not knowing the language. At best, you can parse their en:link back to english links, and link back to them, but it would be better to actually have a bot set-up to do that. ::What you can do to not hinder them is: Don't make any large and unnecessary changes to templates that would require a change to every page. The language communities are usually smaller, and have a harder time dealing with change. Finally, if you ever write/maintain a template, don't write namespace names explicitly (eg: "talk"/"template") but use their numerical code: / . ::Whatever you do, don't google translate our pages to them. ::My 0.02$ happypal (talk • ) 07:45, March 2, 2012 (UTC) :::I've played BL a few times in German, just for yucks, but I won't pretend to be qualified to localize for them. Having been a developer on large software projects localized into multiple languages, that's just the sort of guidance I sought. Active guidance from Wagnike2 or his cohorts would be better still. (I wish that we had lots more bots than we do-- just hurt me to see all that editor effort wasted in manually rolling forum pages into the archives, one at a time.) Dämmerung 18:31, March 2, 2012 (UTC) Ref I'm just noticing that there are virtually no "references" on the wiki. I'm not talking about trivia, or cultural references, but rather the tags that justify your source. I just added one on Boom Stick, but I'm wondering if we ever decided to not use them or something? happypal (talk • ) 11:17, March 5, 2012 (UTC) :i think they were used (rampantly) by the old version(s) of several templates. 13:18, March 5, 2012 (UTC) re: oi! Well holy s*, definitly has been. Thought I'd reply here as I'd guess it's your normal place of reside. Yeah anyway, I pretty much gave up on wikia's a while ago, took 'til now to log in and have a quick check. Tell you what though, considering I'm so hyped for BL2 I'll probably contribute a little before release but not before a little lurk around to see how things are done around here. Also, how a things on your end? -- IDave Ja Vu(Talk) 04:52, March 11, 2012 (UTC) :"They call me mad!" - Dr. F Ah, thanks. Very new to wiki editing, though been following this wiki for a long while and made a few forum posts, Just don't like seeing people vandalizing a great wiki and trying to do my bit TheDataAngel 12:58, March 14, 2012 (UTC) :you did. thank you. 15:41, March 14, 2012 (UTC) Portal Slider Hey ma, I can't remember if i showed you this yet. Preferably the first link, component/slider. I was wondering if we could condense the homepage by integrating this feature in some way. The arrows are supposed to work and we should be able to scroll through it, but for whatever reason that isn't working. If someone figures out how to make the arrows work, i think it would look great to have that on the front page. We could have links to Borderlands, Borderlands 2, Weapons, and Walkthrough on it, since those are the main reasons people go to this wiki. Or if that one is too complicated, we could just put a slider like the ones used on the dlc pages instead. Just food for thought, I think i'll make some scratch pages either way. 22:50, March 17, 2012 (UTC) wiki nyew look check out the wiki's nyew look. 06:01, April 1, 2012 (UTC) :strawberry poptart kittehs farting rainbows. impressive, most impressive. your evil is developing nicely. 20:43, April 1, 2012 (UTC) Determination I love how determined the both of us where this morning xD I was just trying to push through to the chests. [[User:GeneralOwnage55|'GeneralOwnage55']] [[User Talk:GeneralOwnage55|'The Message Box']] 11:47, April 12, 2012 (UTC) :i eventually figured that out. rather than someone who really likes the spawn in transition(:. you grabbed some good stuff. esp for a new character. 13:32, April 12, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Dr. if need some presciption for a power core i call you, i like the game its cool, and i try fix the Spanish page, its a little mess but i like the challlengues. Well, see you later, this soldier need rest Zolenoid out. Zolenoid 23:07, April 22, 2012 (UTC)ZolenoidZolenoid 23:07, April 22, 2012 (UTC) "my story" I've always wondered what the official history of Pandora was after first writing out my version here. It's been, I think, either close to or over a year since my last tweak of the old place and idle curiosities seem to not have been satisfied. And my history, I note with quiet disquiet, is still there. TrollofReason 04:37, April 28, 2012 (UTC) :ive not touched it. and i think its a testament to how good and/or believable it is that no one else has either. just watch out for the truth nazis. 05:39, April 28, 2012 (UTC) pix Hello! i am wondering if i can post two pictures of a nomad ( on the nomad page) and a picture of roland from borderlands 2 on the roland page. Thanks!!!!1 :) Harrison499174002 19:17, April 28, 2012 (UTC)i did post the picture of roland on pictures already but i wills see if i can post here on this page now Hello again i did get your chat message and i do not know how to do that but i did make one of the pictures for borderlands 2 my avatar so check it out just a random question: do you play borderlands?Harrison499174002 01:52, April 29, 2012 (UTC) thanks :oddly enough, i do. i know that comes as a shock to you and the viewers at home. but The 'Ë'vil Dr. F does play this and way too many other video games. and freely admits it on his steam page. about the other thing, if youve uploaded them elsewhere to a file vault, perhaps we can look at them and upload for you. 08:20, April 29, 2012 (UTC) Reversed edits on Weapon Crate Locations Hi, this is 131.252.4.4 (from home now, not school). The edits I made to that article are accurate (I have 1500 hrs in game and much of it in the vanilla game world, I know it well enough to give accurate counts for things like Lockboxes and such). I will try to add info on which chests are missing to the specific articles (on talk page there of) for each region and if I find time get some pics and descriptions for them as well. So I am politely asking that you unreverse your edit. As I am not about to start an edit war. 06:33, May 1, 2012 (UTC) :i did not say they were not accurate. as i said on your talk page @ fourdotfour you did not summarize your edits. this would be easier if you made an account so were not talking on 3 different pages. you are welcome make sweeping changes to articles however comma by policy (which, admittedly, i wrote) unsummarized edits may be undone or rolled back. thank you for your interest in Borderlands Wiki. 07:03, May 1, 2012 (UTC) you may, of course, undo my rollback and give it a summary and move on to your next project like pictures (dont forget to categorize them). ::I confirmed them all and provided a summary. dotfour, please provide a summary next time. it really helps us distinguish quality work, such as yours, from the masses of drive-bys and vandals out there. Dämmerung 15:42, May 2, 2012 (UTC) gripe what is your major malfunction with deleting my posts? thanks.......sorry for bein such a hard ass.... forum :Dear Doctor, I re-wrote the page I put up for the Mac Edition by Feral Interactive ( Forum:Backup saves Mac Edition by Feral Interactive ) which you archived for not being an article. If it passes now could you please re-instate it and if not, let me know what you might suggest to make it pass? :Many thanks, ::Playsonmac. hows that? article needed help. did i muck up the link to bordertool? 11:22, May 11, 2012 (UTC) I apologize that I'm completely "green" about all things wiki...I want to make an anonymous report of "something" this afternoon on THIS wiki. I really would rather appeal to the admins of the awesome wiki. How do I go about reporting abuse that occurred directly to me this afternoon discreetly? do yo have some message box/support spot? I don't really follow how to add a report on the report vandalism chart? Again I'm very "green". craw Do you have BL on the PC, a level 65(?) character, and free time to help me kill Crawmerax?-Therealmisterderp :i have some 69s, will they do? 15:30, May 13, 2012 (UTC) Oh yeah! Any high levels are good. Steam name is spinning robo. -Therealmisterderp Let's continue this talk on my page? :or steam? 15:46, May 13, 2012 (UTC)